Known in the art is a technique of controlling the progress of a game based on the number of responses to information automatically posted to a posting site by a game machine.
The present disclosure provides an information-processing system including: at least one processor; and an input device configured to receive an input operation performed by a user directed to the posting information displayed by the display, the at least one processor configured to: display first information that is displayed by executing an application on the display, and the posting information that is posted using a posting information sharing service, and that is associated with the application; and reflect the input operation received by the input device in the posting information sharing service.